ClearAgumon
ClearAgumon is a Puppet Digimon. An offshoot of ToyAgumon. It has transparent blocks. It is cowardly, but has a strong sense of justice.Digimon World Data Squad Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Spits flame breath from its mouth to attack the opponent. *'Dream Missile': Fires a missile from its hand. *'Precious Flame'This attack retains its original name of "Precious Flare" in Digimon World Data Squad and Digimon World: Next Order. (Precious Flare): Breathes out numerous flames made from blocks. *'Wonder Light'This attack retains its original name of "Wonder Illumina" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Wonder Illumina): Throws a glowing block to startle the enemy. *'Small HP Cure' (Petit Heal) *'Marion Punch' (Mullion Punch): A spinning flaming punch. Design ClearAgumon has the appearance of an Agumon built out of translucent blocks. Its body is made up of toy blocks, which enable it to rearrange its body to linking up with fellow ToyAgumon and create larger forms. Etymologies ;ClearAgumon (クリアアグモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *Clear. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for biting. Fiction Digimon World Data Squad ClearAgumon appears as one of 's digivolutions by receiving 5000+ damage and encountering 100 enemies. ToyAgumon also has to have been unlocked. ClearAgumon's Special Ability is to double bits earned in a fight. Digimon World Some ClearAgumon can be fought in Toy Town. Digimon World 2 ClearAgumon digivolves into Angemon DP or Piddomon DP. They are seen in the wild with ToyAgumon and SnowAgumon. Wild ClearAgumons possess the attacks "Toy Flame" and "Small HP Cure" (the latter being the species' special attack). Small HP Cure heals 50 HP on one Digimon, making it very useful early on. ClearAgumon can be found in the Drive Domain at floor 5. Digimon World 3 ClearAgumon is only available as a Brown Rookie Card with 3/4. Digimon Digital Card Battle The ClearAgumon card is #168 and is a Rookie level Rare-type card with 580 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Precious Flame": inflicts 270 damage. * "Dream Missile": inflicts 220 damage. * "Wonder Light": inflicts 50 damage, with Jamming effect. Its support effect is "Opponent's Support Effect is voided." Digimon World: Next Order A ClearAgumon and ToyAgumon (Black) in the sewers ask the which version of ToyAgumon they think is the coolest, ToyAgumon, ClearAgumon, or ToyAgumon (Black). If the Hero says ToyAgumon, they pretend not to hear and ask again. If the Hero says ClearAgumon, ToyAgumon (Black) runs away upset. Chasing ToyAgumon (Black) all over the sewers, the Hero is eventually able to catch up with it and takes it back to ClearAgumon. ClearAgumon and ToyAgumon (Black) then get into an argument about being popular and when ClearAgumon tries to calm ToyAgumon (Black) down, ToyAgumon (Black) attacks the Hero. After being defeated ToyAgumon (Black) calms down and asks the Hero if they think it is cool. The Hero says they do, which makes ToyAgumon (Black) happy and the duo happily go back to their home in the sewers. ClearAgumon is a Holy Vaccine type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Nyaromon and Bukamon and can digivolve into Guardromon (Gold), Hyogamon, IceDevimon and ExVeemon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Notes and references